


Girls That Glitter Love the Dark

by sparrowluna



Series: Don't You Wanna Be Mine? [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Injury, Dark!Malvie, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Evil!Evie AU, F/F, Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, Mild Smut, Non-Consensual Touching, POV Evie (Disney), Psychological Horror, Reader Discretion is Advised, detailed CW inside, no seriously there's nothing cute or fluffy here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowluna/pseuds/sparrowluna
Summary: In a dark timeline where the Evil Queen has just violently overthrown Maleficent as the self-proclaimed queen of the Isle, Evie is given the gift of Mal, who she decides to keep as her companion since, after all... she'd always dreamed of having a pretty doll to call her own; and couldn't Mal be made just so beautiful in time?Note: Please read the tags very, very carefully before deciding whether or not to sip this particular cup of tea.
Relationships: Evie & Carlos de Vil (minor), Evie & Evil Queen (mentioned), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Series: Don't You Wanna Be Mine? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964611
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	Girls That Glitter Love the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malvies_toxicaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malvies_toxicaria/gifts).



> _But the thing that girls know best  
>  Is that glitter covers all the ugliness  
> And they know one thing above the rest:  
> Sparkle covers evilness  
> Shimmer covers all the mess  
> Glitter covers darkness_
> 
> — Hannah Fury, "Girls That Glitter Love the Dark"
> 
> **A special thank you to @malvies_toxicaria for hyping me up to write what's by far the darkest thing I've ever put out into the world, because hey, it's October! 'Tis the season of horror and spooks and writing things that chill your own soul, yeah? ;)**
> 
> Anyway, I know for sure this won't be everyone's cup of tea, but I hope if you've clicked into this fic, you've exercised your Reader Discretion. If at any point you need to nope out of here, you know where the back button is. I hope you'll enjoy the read though!
> 
> **The tags on this fic constitute a general CW, but if you'd like more details, please check the end notes (spoiler warning).**

_“Bargain Castle burning down, burning down,”_ Evie sang to herself over the rusty thrum of her sewing machine. _“Build it up with pearls and lace, pearls and lace, pearls and…”_ She trailed off, frowning at the stitch that hadn’t gone in quite right. “Hmm…” She took the part of the dress she’d been working on in hand, examining it critically; then, in a single fluid motion, she tore the fabric free of the needle—so violently that the dress tore to shreds along the bottom hem. “That’s better,” she murmured.

Standing up with the dress in hand, she strode over to the full-length mirror she had hung on a wall nearby. _“Pearls and lace will fall and wear, fall and wear, fall and wear…”_ She smiled at her own reflection as she held the dress up to her shoulders; the ragged, thready hem of it fell barely past her hips, and the gradient of dark to vibrant purple wasn’t her usual choice of colour—

Still, she twirled with the dress as she imagined the finished design. _How beautiful she’d look._

“What do you think, ‘Los?” she asked, sparing a glance over her shoulder. “Do you like it?”

There was no response from the boy in her bed, tucked gently beneath the covers, lost to dreaming.

Evie sighed and clicked her tongue as she turned from the mirror. “You sleepy pup,” she murmured, coming to stand beside the bed. She laid the dress carefully over one arm, then leaned in to brush a hand through Carlos’ messy curls as she hummed to him, _“Wills and hearts will bend and break—”_

_“Mmnh…”_

The sound was soft, near-inaudible in the relative quiet of the room, but—

Evie had heard it, and she began to turn around. _“—bend and break,”_ she continued to hum, pausing a moment to smile into the darkness. _“Bend and break… my fair lady…”_ She took up a long white candle from its stand on the night table before walking forward with a now wordless hum on her lips—

The light spilled out across the floor ahead of her, pooling at the feet of an ivory-skinned doll in heels so high she had a rod fixed to her spine to keep her balanced. The doll’s toes were painted dark blue. She had no socks—no clothes at all but the tailored bra and panties she’d been dressed in. The fabric matched her skin, nearly disappearing against it. Her violet hair, falling just past her shoulders, had been curled into large ringlets that framed her face. And oh, she was nearly— _very nearly_ —a beautiful thing but for the fault of her eyes. _Too wet, too human. Never staying closed as they were meant to._

Evie pursed her lips as she regarded her doll. Maybe more of a mannequin at this size, but well, she liked to think of her as a companion, and “doll” seemed the best word to a girl who’d always dreamt she’d have one so real and lovely as this. She’d made do with rags for so many years, but now, _at last._

Her mother had brought this gift home in the most beautiful gold chains.

“Oh, thank you, thank _you,_ ” she’d cried as she embraced the doll, forgetting all her ladylike decorum in the heat of her excitement. Her mother had— _understandably_ —been scandalized by her behaviour, but she’d been in such a good mood otherwise, she’d simply warned her not to grin like that again.

And she hadn’t, no. _She hadn’t!_

She’d been very careful to smile in the most delicate way since, although…

Sometimes, standing in front of her doll—even as much as its too-bright eyes could disturb her—she would feel a grin pull at the corners of her lips. She felt it even now as she circled the doll, examining every inch of her body like a secret in candle light. She very rarely took the thing out before nightfall—such a delicate object as she was, with her skin like paper; she’d burn red like her mother’s castle from just a single ray, and besides, Evie didn’t like the daylight much, herself.

_It was the night that made her ageless. It was the night that kept her fair._

She so _loved_ the night, the moon and stars and—

The usual quiet.

_“E-Ev…”_

Evie sighed at the sound, coming back around to face her doll. “My little goose,” she murmured, her eyes trailing the length of the doll’s arms, outstretched as if to embrace her. She stepped to the left, reached to take the doll’s hand, and very gently pried her fingers open to accept the candle she was holding. The hot wax, disturbed by the movement, rolled down onto the doll’s skin, eliciting a moan.

That made Evie frown and click her tongue. “You’re still broken,” she informed the doll.

_“Mmh…”_

Evie shushed her with a finger to her lips. “Dolls don’t speak unless spoken for,” she reminded her.

_Evil, how she wanted to stamp her foot and scowl in frustration, even knowing she shouldn’t—_

It was just… she’d tried every mix of herbs her mother suggested, every little trick of hypnosis that worked so well on pure-blood humans. Her doll should _not_ be tearing up after only a day since her last dose. Her doll should not be _speaking_ as though it thought—could _even_ think—it was a real girl.

_No, that wouldn’t do for Evie._

She reached up to brush a tear from her doll’s cheek, then pinched at her lashes to pull her left eye shut, tugging harder still when she felt resistance. She did this again with the other eye, though the doll defied her immediately. _Always, always too much life in the things at the start—but she could fix that._

“Close your eyes,” she hissed, leaning in until she was close enough to kiss the doll’s ear, “or I will sew them shut along with your _lips…”_ She slid a hand between the doll’s legs as she said it, deftly working her fingers past the hem of her panties, parting her soft folds with pointed nail-tips—

The doll moaned softly at her touch, eyes fluttering shut to conceal the faint green glow of her irises.

“Good girl,” Evie praised, though she wanted to take it back when she saw the way the doll’s fingers twitched from the corner of her eye, seemingly in reaction to another drip of hot wax on her wrist—

_Could she feel pain? Had that sensation returned? It might not be uninteresting if it had…_

Evie pinched the doll’s clit hard and fast, feeling curious to see her reaction.

Her name was gasped out not a second later, more fully formed on the doll’s tongue than the first time she’d tried to speak it. Her clit pulsed with blood at a second pinch. _Too much life in her yet…_

_Too much spirit._

“Disappointing,” Evie muttered, drawing her hand out from between the doll’s wet thighs. She’d have to clean her later, but the mess was contained enough for now. She licked her fingers clean before remembering the dress still slung across her left arm. “You really don’t deserve this…”

The doll was quiet, because maybe she knew—maybe she knew, yes… she should be _burning_ with her mother.

_Wasn’t she just so lucky to be preserved like this instead? Made a thing so beautiful?_

Evie hummed to herself at the thought, turning stiffly on her heel and going over to the curtained window across from where the doll stood. She glanced back once, catching the doll’s eyes—wide open again, the little vixen—before she threw the curtain aside to reveal the night, lit up by fire.

Bargain Castle had been burning for days now.

It would burn for a while yet.

_Pretty, pretty sight._

But not as lovely as her doll should be, would _become_ for her in time—

Evie smiled a little, crossing back to the doll with the dress held out in both hands. “Do you like it?” she asked, trying to forget that _she didn’t deserve it._ She pressed the dress up to the doll’s shoulders, held it there with one hand, then reached up to feel around the back of the doll’s neck, beneath her hair, for the pins she’d stuck there earlier.

She took out a bunch, placed some between her teeth, and got to work—

 _“La ha la…”_ she sang in a muffled tone, trying to hum around the pins. She pressed one deep into the doll’s shoulder, wriggling it in the skin to draw the blood out in a rosette pattern. Satisfied with the stain, she pressed in another and another until the whole neckline was pinned into place there.

When she looked up to see the doll’s face, her eyes were shut tight, wetness brimming beneath the lids, giving her lashes a dewy finish. Evie watched her closely as she stabbed a pin into her hip.

The doll’s eyes opened, red-veined, pleading, _life-like_ —

“Does it hurt?” asked Evie, her voice carefully neutral as she twisted the pin around.

For just a second, she thought the doll might have tried to respond, gone so far as to nod at her.

That was… _disappointing,_ yes, but not something unfixable.

(Her doll was cracked. Not completely broken.)

Evie turned away, dropping the last of the pins she’d pulled out from the doll’s neck.

She could feel the doll’s eyes on her as she walked to her desk, could hear the soft whine emit from her lips as she opened the drawer—the same drawer she always opened. _This was ritual by now—but wasn’t Evie gentle? Why should the doll complain? It wasn’t so bad. She’d forget this in a minute…_

Evie took out the syringe, turning back toward the doll with a faint smile.

“Let’s play hospital again. I’m bored of sewing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, but no pressure. <3
> 
> If you have a minute, I'd love to hear your thoughts! I'm considering writing a few more Evil!Evie/Doll!Mal oneshots. Having read this oneshot, would you be interested in seeing more of this AU with them? Also, what do you think should be Carlos and Jay's roles in this AU? I've left Carlos' role purposefully ambiguous in this particular oneshot (and Jay doesn't appear, you'll notice). Mostly I'll focus on Malvie for this AU, but it could be fun to bring in some Jaylos on the side, so I'm just curious if you'd prefer to see them as evil in this AU, as well, or if it should just be Evie giving the Evil Queen a run for her title. Let me know! ;)
> 
> If you want to browse my T-rated Descendants fics, [you'll find them under my other pseud](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hersilentlanguage/pseuds/Sparrow).
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr for lots more Descendants content: [@hersilentlanguage](http://hersilentlanguage.tumblr.com)
> 
>  **DETAILED CW:** dehumanization (Mal); rape/non-con elements (minor scene, but a significant one); semi-graphic description of pins and needles (most notably injuries inflicted by sewing pins); heavily implied non-con drug use (kind of like a sedative); emotional/psychological abuse; death mention (Maleficent is noted to be burned to death); fire mention (Bargain Castle is noted to have been set on fire); mention of non-con physical restraints (most restraint is achieved by drug use, but chains and ties are mentioned at one point); blood mention.
> 
> _I think that's everything, but please let me know if you think I missed something or if there's something you'd like me to tag for in the future! I try very hard to make my CW notes as detailed as possible._


End file.
